In traditional weaving practice, a weft yarn may be carried across the entire width of a series of warp yarns providing a shed. While the fiber content of the weft yarn may be changed across the entire shed, there is little ability to alter the resulting structure of the woven material within rows of weaving or at intermediate portions of the woven fabric. The resulting fabric, therefore, may have a consistent appearance with minimal variation in characteristics across the width of the fabric. While maintaining a common weft yarn across the width of the material, the material itself is not configured to incorporate any particular zones of performance or targeted material properties.
Additionally, in some weaving systems, multiple carriers may be used to transfer a common weft yarn across an entire width of a shed. But in such systems, the handoff between multiple carriers relates to transporting a single weft yarn for weaving. Consequently, warp yarns on opposite sides of the open shed have minimal interaction with each other and with the single weft yarn carried throughout the fabric, which precludes the creation of zonal features integrated within the woven fabric, such as a common warp zone wrapped by multiple weft yarns.